This invention relates in general to making stone posts and in particular to a guide for use by a stone mason to build a stone post.
Due to the labor intensive nature of laying stone, more and more architects and builders are forsaking stone for a cheaper, faster way to dress up homes and commercial buildings. Often they resort to using artificial stone or eliminating stone altogether. Also, home owners who would like to do their own stone work lack the necessary skills to lay stone. What is needed is to make laying stones less labor and skill intensive so stone work would be commercially feasible and available to the average home owner.